Mika Pine's computer
Mika Pine's computer is a computer which appears in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It can be found in Mika Pine's office at Sarif Industries' Headquarters, Detroit. The computer is unlocked. E-mails 'Excessive Vacation Requests' FROM: Athene Margoulis TO: Mika Pine Mika, I just got off the phone with Erin, from Every Season. She told me that all these ‘vacation days’ you’ve been using up lately haven't been vacations at all! Why didn't you come to me sweetheart? If I’d known how difficult it was for you to set foot near the labs, I could have done something about it! Look. I'll speak to David. He'll understand, and maybe we can get Worker’s Comp to reimburse us for all the weeks you've been missing. In the meantime, stay home. Try to relax, and keep up those sessions with Erin. She sounds like a really helpful person. Athene Margoulis Executive Assistant Sarif Industries 'Heightened Security Measures' FROM: Frank Pritchard TO: SI Global *******IMPORTANT******* As you are FULLY aware, network security is of the utmost importance in securing the safety and well-being of this company. Our firewall has been rigorously designed to withstand even the most persistent of outside attacks – BUT IT CAN DO NOTHING IF EMPLOYEES DO NOT ADHERE TO THE SAFETY PROTOCOLS LAID OUT IN EASY-TO-FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS IN EVERYONE’S EMPLOYEE MANUAL. * DO NOT give your login, passwords or security access codes to ANYONE outside this company. * DO NOT download “free” internet software or upload new programs without clearing it through the IT department first. * And, above all, LOCK YOUR COMPUTERS before leaving your offices! Frank Pritchard Chief if Network Security Sarif Industries 'Network Security' FROM Frank Pritchard TO SI Global As you are no doubt aware, terrorism is on the rise in this city. We in the IT department are working day and night to keep this company safe from outside attack, but YOU are making the job harder every time you fail to follow the MOST BASIC of network security rules! Which is why I must now remind all of you to… *LOCK your computer screen the moment you step away from it! *CHANGE your password every six weeks in keeping with network protocols! *NEVER write down your password or give it to anyone else UNLESS he has SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATION AUTHORITY! * SURF THE INTERNET ONLY when you are in the safety and comfort of your own home. Simple rules people. Let’s try to follow them. Frank Pritchard Chief of Network Security Sarif Industries 'Update' FROM: David Sarid TO: SI Global Good morning, everyone. I know most of you are still reeling from what happened here several months ago. The devastating loss of so many good people – of so many of our friends and colleagues – is something which I, personally, find impossible to grasp. I know we will never be able to replace them, BUT I SWEAR TO YOU THIS: We will rebuild. We will pick up the shattered pieces of our lives and their work, and continue to move forward. Together we will be stronger than the bastards who did this to us. And we WILL NOT let them succeed. Right now, I am in constant communication with the authorities who are investigating the attack. As soon as I hear anything conclusive, I will let you know. In the meantime, Frank and the rest of the security team will be working tirelessly to ensure that this company – that all of you – remain safe and secure. If you have any questions, or if you simply feel the need to talk, do not hesitate to come to me. My door is always open. David Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers